The present invention is in the field of beverage brewing. More specifically, the present invention is in the technical field of coffee and tea beverage brewing.
The utilization of cone shaped wetted filtration devices are common methods used for brewing coffee beverages where a pour over drip technique may be incorporated. Many of the conventional pour over brewing systems are static, stationary devices in part or whole of the assembly. Conventional pour over drip brewers contain a cone shaped filter housing and the receiving container as a single static device and is not collapsible. Though these systems may be light in weight, they are generally perceived to be an appliance where it does not travel well due to its bulkiness or delicate material of construction.
Other pour over drip coffee brewing devices are simply stand-alone filter housings that are designed to sit on top of a non-native receiving vessel such as a common drinking mug. Though these stand-alone filter housings may be small, portable, and/or durable, in order to initiate and complete the brewing process you will need to have a separate common drinking vessel at the ready. Generally the non-native drinking vessels used are not sealable, so you may not be able to transport post brew. This also means the need to keep 2 separate apparatus on hand that are not native to each other.